robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Why, why me!?
Chapter 1 - Some information about the worst author ever This author(Me) likes to write. Chapter 2 - Prologue Why, why me!!?? Twas an ordinary day on ROBLOX, I hopped on my account to find a game to fulfil my happiness and take away my boredom. I open it up, but something is odd about the menu screen. I look at the games tab and it seems to be missing, in fact, everything is missing from the options bar. I decide to put in the URL for Pokemon Bronze. Still the odd bar, everything is gone. I suspect that maybe that this is a ROBLOX error in the website design or a hacker. The only thing remaining in this white screen is the play button, so as anyone would do I click play. Chapter 3 - The Monster I enter the game. I am caught by surprise. Nothing is here, just a regular baseplate and a man dressed in a black suit turned away from me. Seeing as my instincts kick in, I go to touch it... A quick flash of a scary face followed by a scream... This is evidence that the hackers have struck once again. I decide there is no point of playing ROBLOX if nothing works like anyone would normally do. So I hopped off the computer and headed to my bed. Chapter 4 - Daylight I head up the stairs, in this classic 2 storey house, I make a turn to the left to enter a room, not too big, not too small. I snuggle up in my bed without brushing my teeth cause I'm such a naughty boy! I dream of a girl, pretty - But then all the sudden a loud banging noise at the door. I decide to ignore it. I mean it's like 2am in the morning. Who in the right mind would open that door? So I decide to shake it off... A few seconds go by, I sense the man has gone to wherever. Then I am interrupted by several bangs louder than before. I panic, not knowing what to do I quickly hide under my bed. I hide under my bed for another 40 minutes without hearing the noises. I still wait under the bed, too scared to move. I then feel something crawling on my leg, thinking that it's a spider I quickly wiggle around to get it off me. I turn to look behind me. A dark figure, no eyes, no face. A suit to cover his body. He looks at me while I'm resting on the floor hiding and him looking right behind me on the floor. I start to scream and panic, I kick around everywhere, a few kicks land in his face but don't seem to do anything. I quickly run down the stairs, opening the door to let the cold breeze inside. I head to my neighbour's house and knock on the door, faster and faster. In between 2-3 minutes a man comes out looking alarmed with a bat in his hands. He looks at me, a tiny little boy. He eases his weapon, he immediately asks me "What do you want?" I respond in a shaky voice, "S-s-si-sir! The-There's a m-m-m-m-m-monster!' He sighs and enters his house back. I try to call to him but I can barely talk. Chapter 5 - The End I look behind myself, the same monster again, I freeze. Unable to move, paralyzed. He reaches out to me, his hands out, he closes in, I feel his coldness... Darkness... Nothing. Gone...